Ezekiel
Ezekiel is an original contestant from Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. Due to him turning feral, in the last season he competed in, he was never called for another season, but he appeared in an episode of Total Drama Enchanted Forest, as a cameo, and so on Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites. Pesonality Ezekiel is a country boy who, prior to his time on Total Drama, was homeschooled at his farm. His lack of interaction with other kids has left him with incredibly poor social skills. Ezekiel also has some rather warped viewpoints on life, mostly due to his parents. He initially believes that women are inferior to men and also seems to value money over his friendships. However, it appears that Ezekiel is simply repeating what his parents told him and that these are not his genuine feelings. Later on in the series, he is seen interacting with several of the show's female contestants with no apparent animosity. Ezekiel has the distinction of being the first contestant ever voted off in the show's history. When he returns as a contestant in Total Drama World Tour, he becomes extremely determined to redeem himself for his early elimination in season one and his failure to compete at all in season two. Unfortunately, his bad luck continues and he is voted off first yet again. Humiliated and angry, Ezekiel refuses to accept his fate and becomes a stowaway in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, living in the cargo hold for the entire season up until the plane's destruction. Over time, this has a drastic effect on his humanity and sanity, greatly altering his physical appearance into a green, clawed, bald, deformed monster who is no longer capable of speaking and attacks anybody he considers a threat. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Ezekiel reappears again in his feral form, in a labyrinth that Chris was using for the challenge of Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That, as the gobling king. After his minions brought him Dave and Sky, he forces the last one to cast a spell on him, to turn him into his old human self. She does, and normal Ezekiel can be seen again. He tolds them that he escaped of the sinking Wawanakwa islands, back at All-Stars, using a labyrinth way that he found, and tells them that he found different labyrinth ways that bring to different Total Drama places. He also reveals that his goblins captured Danielle, that was alone in the woods, because they felt magic on her that could maybe heal him, and that thanks to her they could found them two. He, thankfully, offers Sky presents as a reward for bringing him back to his normal self, and she makes him set her, Dave and Danielle free, and make his goblins attack Jasmine and Paintbrush. He appears back in Total Insanity - Issue 1, and breaks the wall of the jail were the final three and the host were locked, after MePhone4 took down the show. He says that he did it because he wanted to help Dave as a favour, and that he can still smell the rests of magic on him. At first, he refuses to let Chris join their escape party, but Dawn is able to calm him down, and make him change his mind. After they escae using a Labyrinth way (Labyrinth's everywhere, mate!), Zeke leads them to the Wind Caves, a place where the wind blows harder, causing some stalactites fall. After MePhone4 notices that the prisioners have escaped, he sends some of his MeBot helpers behind them, and they are so goofy that they destroy the caves, and Ezekiel isn't able to escape, unlike the other four, and ends up buried there. When the episode finishes, he is seen to have survived, and just got out of the cave's ruins. His last words are that Chris must pay for leaving him behind. Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites Ezekiel is seen again in Love, Ugh, Love when he is finally able to take his revenge on Chris by setting up a trap that catches him, and leaves him as a roped chicken, with who Zeke and Don take a selfie with. Later on, he is also seen in the elimination ceremony, where Chris glares at him. When it's revealed it was a non elimination episode, Ezekiel is the one who has to take the Boat of Losers, but before he is tossed in, he can smile to the camera and tell he just had a great revenge. Gallery zeke goblin king.png|Ezekiel is back! finally me.png|Ezekiel excited that his goblins finally captured Sky. roar idiots.png|Ezekiel roars at Sky. going back.jpg|The time spell begins to cause it's effect... i exist.png|... and the normal Ezekiel appears again. Category:Males Category:Cameo Category:Characters